Emotionally Detached
by jassy2009
Summary: YoruHara. My first Bleach fic. Some people might call Yoruichi emotionally detached but Kisuke knows better...THIRD CHAPTER UP
1. Stay

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters…**

**Hey everybody…..lol this is my first Bleach fic. I got the idea for it this morning and decided to write it down….hope you guys like it reviews are greatly appreciated so are flames as long as theyre constructive……ENJOY! D**

**Oh and thanks to Treat (yes that's his real name lol), Nat and Lanny for beta-ing**

**Emotionally Detached**

He watched the naked form in his arms, her stunning beauty magnified by the pale moonlight that shone through his bedroom curtains and kissed her skin in a way that took his breath away. He pressed his lips to her shoulder and silently thanked the god that sent her to him tonight. At this moment he knew he was the luckiest man alive but he also knew that his luck would not last long. Though she was here now he knew that she would soon be gone and then who knew when he would see her again?

Why does she leave? Kisuke did not know. In fact, he doubted that she knew herself. Was it that she didn't feel as strongly as he did? Was he putting too much pressure on her? Or was it just too much emotion for her? After all, Yoruichi is the type of person some would call emotionally detached. In fact, in the centuries that Kisuke had known her, he could only remember seeing her cry once….

_On that fateful night he had brought her to his lab to show her the experiments that would seal his fate in the Soul Society._

"_I don't get it…why-?" she turned around and stopped short at the somber_ _look on his face._

"_Because of these experiments," he said, "I'm going to be banished from Soul Society."_

"_What?" she said, her eyes shining with tears that had yet to fall, "but they can't--"_

_He took her hands in his, "The Court of 47 have already made their decision…the official announcement will be made first thing tomorrow morning." He said, "I'm leaving for the real world tonight." He added softly._

"_No…" she said shaking her head in disbelief, tears streaming down her face, "No!" she shouted, hitting him in the chest repeatedly._

_Then it happened. She broke down in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably and he held her trembling body._

_When she had recovered enough to speak she looked up at him and said, "I'm coming with you."_

_He looked at her and nodded because he knew by the determination in her voice that she had her mind made up and nothing he could say or do would change it._

He was broken out of his reverie by Yoruichi stirring in his arms. She opened one eye to look up at him then closed it again grinning that cat-like grin as she stretched her long body and snuggled closer to him. He pressed his face into her hair.

"Stay with me." He mumbled into her hair. He felt her body tense in response.

"What?" she said.

"I can't take sitting up at night wondering where you are, if you're ok and when I'll see you again." He said, kissing her neck as he spoke, "I can't bear to wake up another morning to find that you've left me again."

She turned her head to kiss him softly on the lips, "Then I guess I'll have to stay." She said smiling and she kissed him again, "You only ever had to ask." She added in a whisper.

**A/N—Well like I said this is my first Bleach fic so be nice lol let me know if you think I should continue the story if I do I think I'll turn it into a lemon lol so let me know what you think about that….REVIEW PLEASE!!! D XD**

**Oh and also let me know if you think I should change the title…**


	2. Charred Bacon

**Ok sorry it took me awhile to update but you know how the first few weeks of school are…..anyways here it is at last. Oh and thanks to all who reviewed XD…**

**And a special thanks to Lanny for helping me when I got stuck**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own em**

**This is my first attempt at smut so…..**

Yoruichi's mind woke up long before her body. Sunlight filled the room and warmed her skin and even with her eyes closed she could tell that this was not the early morning sunlight that she normally woke up to; this was early afternoon sunlight.

'Have I really slept that late?' she thought, 'and what is that delicious smell?'

She sniffed the air, eyes still closed, 'It smells like…..bacon!'

That was enough to wake her up completely. She put on Kisuke's shirt which had been thrown on the ground the night before.

X+X+X+X

He sensed her entering the room.

"Yare, yare aren't you up early?" he said facing the stove, "I'm making us breakfast Yoru-san!" he added cheerfully.

"Yes I can see that." She said sitting on the counter next to him. The smell of food had made her hungry and a hungry Yoruichi was not a happy Yoruichi.

He walked over to stand between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked

"Wonderfully." She replied kissing him.

Kisuke had just deepened the kiss when they both began to smell smoke.

"Shit!" he muttered as he quickly tried to put out the flames with a dish towel, failing miserably as the dish towel caught on fire and all his fanning only served to boost the fire.

Yoruichi shook her head and side grabbing the spray nozzle from the sink and putting the fire out almost instantly. Urahara just stood with his eyebrows as high up as they could possibly go (not that you could see them behind his ridiculous hat) and his eyes opened wide, but he quickly recovered walking over to her.

"Now where were we?" he asked about to embrace her when she pushed him away.

"You," she said, "were just about to fix my breakfast."

"Oh right." He said (sweat drop).

+X+X+X+X+

A few minutes later, they were sitting at Kisuke's kitchen table and Yoruichi had cleaned her plate in a matter of seconds.

"Where is everyone?" she asked after a while.

"Tessai has taken the little ones to the beach for the weekend," Kisuke said pleasantly "so we have the house to ourselves."

"Oh really? ", Yoruichi asked grinning mischievously, "Whatever shall we do?" she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something." He chuckled.

"Was that enough food for you?" he asked with a rather mischievous twinkle in his eye, "I know how my kitty-cat loves to eat."

Yoruichi hissed at him. "I'm still hungry," she said walking over to him, "but not for food." She purred the last part into his ear as she straddled him.

He kissed her on her lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth, exploring. She knocked his hat off of his head as they broke apart for air, "I hate that thing." She muttered against his lips and then their tongues were dancing again with a heated passion as she ran her hands along his chest.

His lips trailed their way down her neck and she tilted her head to the side to allow him better access. She moaned slightly as he nipped at the spot where her neck and shoulder met and he dropped his hands to her thighs. He gripped them tighter as she rocked back and forth. Her hands then fell lower, unbuttoning Kisuke's shirt.

"So soon?" he grinned

"Shut up" Yoruichi gasped as she trapped his lips with hers once more.

Kisuke laid her out on the table and he started tugging at her (his) shirt, hardening in an instant and moaning slightly when he realized that she hadn't bothered with underwear. Once the shirt was tossed on the floor yet again he stopped for a moment to admire her body. Yoruichi rolled her eyes and pulled him closer by his waistband.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before." She said.

"That doesn't make it any less beautiful." He replied.

She made quick work of unzipping his pants and once they were out of the way she took him into her hands sending an involuntary shiver down his spine and she flashed him that cat-like grin as she started stroking him.

He was just about to lose it when he grabbed her hand.

"Your turn." He said smirking and waggling his eyebrows.

He laid her out on the table once more and ran his hands down her body. "Kisuke." She moaned as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it. She had one hand tangled in his hair as he teased her.

Kisuke's lips were on the move again trailing soft kisses down her stomach to her navel where he stopped long enough to flick his tongue out against her skin and then down between her legs where he flicked his tongue out again over her sensitive nub causing her to shudder and growl his name.

He began sucking and nipping her nub as he slowly slid two of his fingers inside her, she moaned loudly and he began to quicken his pace. Her breath was coming out in short quick pants and she arched her back, he knew she was close, her walls clenched around his fingers and all of a sudden he grinned and stopped what he was doing, pulling away from her.

Yoruichi gave a groan of frustration and confusion as to why he had stopped and then she looked up into his face and scowled. "No way." She said.

Kisuke just grinned at her. "You've got to be kidding me." She glared at him.

All of a sudden, Urahara ran away laughing maniacally.

"DAMN YOU KISUKE!!!" she shouted, she was livid.

'This means war,' she thought, 'Urahara Kisuke, I'm going to make you regret this…'

X+X+X+X

**Ok so how was it? Loved it? Hated it? Was the ending too confusing? Let me know….also I have no idea how Yoruichi is going to get Kiusuke back but its gotta be good lol all suggestions are welcomed. **

**Not sure when the next update will be but I'll try to get it to yehz a.s.a.p**


	3. Hot Fudge Dreams

**Kayz here it is sorry it took a while but…school…..**

**A big thank you to Hentai-Goddess for giving me the idea that was so brilliant and yet so simple that I kick myself (AND MY FRIENDS! lol) for not having thought of it before.**

**And Tina darling I REFUSE to take your blood!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own them I'm just borrowing for my own sick twisted purposes ROFL!**

**This chapter contains ****MATURE ****content**

Hot Fudge Dreams

Urahara stood in his storage room hiding. He was beginning to worry, she hadn't followed him….this could be a bad sign. He wondered whether it had been worth it. All he was left with was a raging hard-on and a VERY pissed off Yoruichi (which equals certain doom) but as he thought back to the look on her face….

'Yes,' he thought, 'it was definitely worth it.'

Then, he heard the shoten door open and close. She was probably going off somewhere to plot the revenge that was sure to come.

'Ah well,' he sighed to himself, 'best not to dwell on the inevitable.'

)(-)(-)(-)(

The next morning, it was Kisuke who was awakened to a most delicious smell. The smell of chocolate—hot fudge to be exact. He stretched and basked in the wonderful scent.

When he looked up, he found a very naked Yoruichi standing in his doorway with a bowl of hot fudge in one hand, stirring it with a finger from the next. She brought her finger -causing his breath to hitch- and licked the chocolate off tantalizingly slow, such that Kisuke couldn't help the tongue that darting out to wet his own lips.

She walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, his eyes following her every movement as she trailed a chocolate-covered finger across her chest and down her stomach.

He made to crawl towards her but was stopped by her foot in his chest.

"No touching." She said with an evil smirk.

He swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry and all the blood in his body seemed to be rapidly heading south.

His heart rate tripled as she began to drizzle hot fudge all over her body, rubbing it around with her fingers and licking it off.

He couldn't take it anymore. He lunged forward and started licking and sucking chocolate off of her breasts and stomach, running his hands up and down her sides.

Yoruichi held back a moan and grinned. This was what she had been waiting for. She'd enjoy it for just a few seconds longer before….

Urahara nearly jumped out his skin when he heard a deep, male chuckling coming underneath him. He closed his mouth only to find that his tongue was, quite literally, furry.

His eyes widened as he gaped down at the chocolate covered cat that just laughed at him and nuzzled under his neck before strutting out of his room.

)(-)(-)(-)(

He sat there in shock with a mouthful of black fur for about 15 minutes. She was good, he had to give her that. Although, he shouldn't have been so surprised…she always was and he should have seen it coming.

'Oh well.' Thought Kisuke, he knew when to accept defeat and move on. He got up and followed her reiatsu to his bathroom.

)(-)(-)(-)(

Yoruichi was relaxing in a nice hot steamy bath in Kisuke's western-style Jacuzzi with a smile on her face.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." She said as he entered the room.

"I needed time to recover my Yoru-san." He chuckled. She moved forward so that he could get in behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"So are we even now?" he asked.

"Hmmm," she thought for a moment, "I feel like I'm letting you off easy but I suppose we can call it a truce for now."

"Good." He said sucking on the spot behind her ear causing her to moan and lean back into him. One of his hands moved up to play with her breasts while the other slid between her legs and stroked her. Even in the water he could feel how wet she was but she wasn't the only one. She could feel his length pressing against her back.

She turned her head to kiss him, sliding her tongue into his mouth while he continued to tease her. She snaked her hand between them and grabbed his stiff member in her hand and began stroking it and he whispered her name against her lips before kissing her again.

Kisuke's quickened his pace, rubbing faster and squeezing her nipples harder. She moaned and nibbled on his lips. It was all she could do to keep from bucking against his hand.

"Kisuke." She gasped as he thrust two fingers inside of her, sliding them in and out causing her to tighten her grip on him, stroking harder.

His movements slowed.

"Hold on." He said picking her up. She whimpered at the removal of his fingers and he flash-stepped the two of them to his bed, not even bothering to dry them off.

Their wet, slippery bodies slid against each other as they touched, kissed and licked every inch of skin they could reach. After two days of teasing each other they needed this—BAD!

"Kisuke," she moaned as he placed wet kisses all over her flat stomach, "I want you…..inside me….NOW!"

"Thought you'd never ask." grinned Kisuke. He wasted no time, thrusting inside her hard and deep, earning a low growl from Yoruichi. He stopped for a second to let the shiver run through his body and then continued to thrust into her.

She ran her hands over his chest as he slid deep inside of her, releasing all of the tension that had built up in the last two days. She threw her head back and he took the opportunity to take one of her nipples into his mouth as he slammed into her.

"Kisu…" she screamed, "Im..gonna…" just as she said it, her body trembled, she dug her nails into his shoulders and he felt her walls clench around him.

This was too much. He gave one last, hard thrust before groaning her name, riding out the waves of ecstasy as he came inside of her.

)(-)(-)(-)(

"Mmph," came Yoruichi's voice from under Kisuke a few minutes later. He had slumped onto her.

"Sorry," Kisuke apologized as he rolled off of her, pulling her on top of him. "That was good."

"Yeah," she agreed, still slightly out of breath, "maybe we should do this more often." She added with an uncharacteristic giggle.

There was no answer…..save for Kisuke's light snoring. Yoruichi just rolled her eyes and laid her head on his chest.

**Well, there you have it. Did you like it? Did ya love it? Let me know…review….you know u wanna lol **

**Also as I was writing this I got this strange idea to make Yoruichi pregnant at some point but I'm not sure so let me know what u think about that anddddd in the next chapter Tessai and the kids will be returning (what fun!!!! HAHA) all suggestions are appreciated as always.**

**Thank yehz for reading D**


End file.
